Silly, Stupid, Sonic and Friends
by Inkwell Lynx
Summary: A bunch of short skits made up from jokes by my friends and I! There aren't any OCs, only a bunch of randomness, and hopefully hilarity. Give this story a chance, and come laugh with us!
1. Burning Sonic

_**Hello! If you are reading this, then chances are you are very, VERY bored. This will just be a series made up of skits, based on jokes my friend Gaige and I come up with. The first is a different story, titled Do You Wanna Go Get Married?Also, slight Sonaze in this chapter.**_

_**Without further ado, here it iiiiiisssssssss!**_

* * *

><p>Sonic stood before his arch nemesis, the profoundly evil (and stupid) mad scientist, Dr Eggman. This mad "genius" was not alone however. Beside him stood Eggman Nega, his counterpart. Sonic wasn't alone either, though. When the devious duo zapped him to the Sol Dimension, the first one the hyperactive hedgehog went to was Blaze.<p>

The two eggheads grinned evilly, for they collected all 7 Chaos Emeralds and plugged them into the Ultimate Doomsday Device. Little did Eggman and Nega know, Tails and Marine managed to shut down said machine. Sadly, the Chaos Emeralds were drained by the massive amounts of power needed to power the Doomsday machine.

So, they went with the next best thing; Sol Emeralds.

There she stood, in all her glory. Her lavender fur going perfectly with her golden eyes. The cat stood beside Sonic, enraged, fire spewing from her hands. Sonic couldn't help but stare at the beautiful princess.

"You won't get away with this!" Blaze yelled.

"As cliche as it is, Blaze, we already have!" yelled Eggman, the decidedly younger one of the two. Nega pushed the Ultimate Doomsday Button, but nothing happened. So, the decidedly elder scientist did the most reasonable thing.

Nega got down on his knees and yelled, Darth Vader style.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sorry you two, but playtime's over!" called Sonic. The Sol Emeralds swirled around the two heroes. Sonic took yet another look at Blaze as the pyrokinetic princess transformed from purple, base Blaze to the invincible (and pink!) Burning Blaze.

Sonic felt himself transforming as well. The blue hedgehog wondered what he'd look like.

_Maybe orange. That'd be SO cool. Maybe I'll have fire powers too!_

Those dreams were quickly layed to rest once Sonic had transformed. What he (and Blaze) imagined was a fiery orange hedgehog of justice. But Burning Sonic was not this. He was...

Sonic. On fire.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed, and began to roll on the floor like a madman, but the flames did not go out. This was his "super form" until the effects of the Sol Emeralds wore off.

Blaze face palmed. "Oh for the love of chaos..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I regret nothing. As usual.<em>**

**_:3_**


	2. Rise of Mecha-Froggy

_**Have you ever wondered why Big isn't in any games anymore? I mean, BESIDES the fact that no one likes him. Have a little imagination paired with a bit of dark humor, will ya?**_

_**Slight dark content this chapter.**_

_**Inspired by the brainstorming with my friend Gaige for our Great and Powerful Collab.**_

* * *

><p>Eggman, as usual, was in his half destroyed laboratory, licking his wounds and drumming up another imbecilic plan to defeat his blue nemesis. The oddly-shaped man had already begun his next plan actually, so bonus points to him for bouncing back so quickly.<p>

The machine he was tinkering on was large, with wires and other mechanical doohickeys sticking out everywhere. In the middle, there was a chamber, large enough to hold a small human being. Or, y'know, a Sonic sized creature.

Eggman's plan was to roboticize Sonic, and make the Blue Blur fight on his side. There, insta-win. Except this time, Egghead decided to do something intelligent; test the machine on a non-sentient life form.

_Plop._

Eggman scratched his head. Was he hearing things? Did he finally lose what was left of his mind?

_Plop. Plop._

The mustached egg whipped his head around to see what was making the odd sound. What he found was a non-Mobian green frog that seemed to be hopping for it's life. The 'plop' was the sound of the amphibian hitting the partially destroyed floor.

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

In the distance, Eggman swore he could feel a slight tremor, but he ignored it. Instead, he picked up the fleeing frog, intending for it to be his test subject. The slimy creature gave a frightened "ribbit!" as it felt Dr. Eggman's hand clasp around it's body.

Eggman threw the frog into the chamber with no hesitation. In fact, he held a child-like glee. He pressed a button on the machine, and the glass chamber was covered in a metallic substance, obstructing Eggman's view.

"Heeheehee!" the doctor laughed as his 'subject' released cries of pain and terror from within his contraption, "Isn't science fun? Heehee!"

When the Roboticizer opened up the tank, it revealed the abomination of a creature. What remained of the biological frog was covered in blood and some... purple stuff. Roughly half of it was mechanical, and heightened the frog's ability to jump, and made it far stronger.

Eggman clapped his hands joyously, and tossed the partially mechanical frog aside. "Be free, my child! Be free and slaughter all whom have the audacity to oppose you!"

With that last sentence, both eyes, the true yellow one and the new red one, narrowed evilly. The dark creature hopped toward the shaking of the ground, which wasn't actaully a hallucination.

**-OOO-**

_Free. Finally free. I am soon to be rid of my master. That fatty believed he could contain me forever... Oh, how wrong he was._ The half-frog, half-killing machine gave a hearty, croaky laugh. The time had finally come.

"FROGGY!"

There it was. Froggy's evil oppressor. The fattest thing alive. An ugly purple cat with dumb yellow eyes and an even more stupid voice. In truth, Froggy wished that Chaos had one the battle all those years ago. Sure, Froggy'd only have been a power source, but at least it didn't have to return to... Big.

Even the name disgusted the amphibian. However, before Froggy could react, Big picked it up.

**"Unhand me, you tub of lard."** Came Froggy's mechanical voice.

"Froggy! What language!" Big stupidly scolded.

**"I am Mecha-Froggy now." **Out of Mecha-Froggy's back came a gun.

"What's that?" Big asked like the idiot he was. He wouldn't ever, get a verbal answer, though, for Mecha-Froggy shot him. By some awful magic, the fat cat managed to say another sentence before departing. "B-but Froggy... You're such a g-good boy..."

**"That's just the thing. I'm a female."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I regret nothing, as per the usual.<strong>_

_**You know what? How about you give me suggestions on what you'd like to see in future chapters! I will be sure to credit you, and it'll be fun!**_


	3. Knuckles and Blaze are besties

**_Sorry__ for the total inactivity, I was on vacation :P_**

**_Also, if ya haven't guessed, Crazed Teenaged Girl is moi. ;)_**

**_This was requested by Your Nighthmare! Hopefully I do the idea justice._**

* * *

><p>Blaze was falling. She didn't really know why, actually. All she knew was that she was taking a morning walk through her dimension and everything was peaceful as could be. Then, some crazed looking teenaged girl appeared, and started yelling about how... Everything was too normal? In any case, Crazed Teenaged Girl threw the Sol Emeralds at Blaze, shocking the feline.<p>

"How did you get these?!" The feline demanded.

"Firstly, none of your buisness. Secondly... Um, SHUT UP!" CTG replied.

CTG raised her hands to the sky, and a vortex of wind was created around Blaze. The fiery princess believed that this must be a portal of some kind, but CTG didn't appear to have any objects akin to the the Sol Emeralds. Could this girl somehow possess incredible amounts of power?

"Why, YES! Yes I do!" CTG yelled over the wind.

"How did you know what I was thinking?!"

CTG held up a small bundle of papers. "It's in the script!"

"The WHAT?!"

But now CTG was ignoring her. The human raised her hands once more and yelled.

**"BY THE WILL OF THE PLOOOOOOOOOOT!"**

Then Blaze found herself falling. It was, she had to admit, definitely an odd morning. When she landed, she found herself in unfamiliar territory.

_**(AN: Unless she visited Angel Island in Sonic Rush. I never did get to finish that game. If she did, it was a place vaguely familiar to her.)**_

"Where am I?" The feline wondered aloud. It seemed to be a peaceful place, but Blaze's guard was still up. She reached for that little bit of inter dimensional space pocket behind her, and to her surprise, she found all seven Sol Emeralds.

"Wh-what?!" CTG must have been more powerful than was first assumed.

* * *

><p>Knuckles was resting at the foot of the Master Emerald's altar, where he sensed a disturbance in the Force.<p>

"My echidna sense is tingling!" He shouted. The red biped quickly scrambled up to his beloved Master Emerald. "I will protect you, my love!"

* * *

><p>Blaze was wandering around her new surroundings when she came across a large podium. At the top there was a very large green jewel with some red creatures arms wrapped around it protectively. Blaze could sense the power coming from the gem, but for the red thing, she had no idea.<p>

The Sol princess stepped up to the altar. She was just going to ask this creature where she was and not bother him any further. However the emerald-hugged seemed very aggressive.

"Hey! You get away! Did that bat send you?! Well you can tell her that the Master Emerald is miiiiinne! All miiiiiiiiiinne!"

Blaze was rather startled. "I'm not here for you Master Emerald, I swear!"

Knuckles didn't believe her for a second. "Prove it! Who are you? Are you armed?!"

The cat before him facepalmed.

Knuckles sensed some sort of power coming from her. It felt eerily similar to the Chaos Emeralds. So Rouge did send her! This cat has all the Chaos Emeralds and is now after my Master Emerald! Not if I can help it! "Hey, cat! Hand over the emeralds! Now!"

Blaze was shocked. How could he know she held the Sol Emeralds?

"Never!" She hissed to the red stranger.

Knuckles gave some sort of war cry as he rushed towards Blaze, who nimbly dodged away from his punch. She shot some fire his way in return. Blaze had only a moment to cherish the priceless look on the echidna's face when he realized she was pyrokinetic. The fight only escalated from there.

* * *

><p>Eggman was just flying around, ready to unleash his latest half-baked scheme into action. The mad scientist flew over Angel Island, and to his delighted surprise, he saw a purple cat shooting fire at a red echidna who was trying to punch her to next Thursday.<p>

"Blaze and Knuckles? Oh, how perfect! Screw evil plots! I must take the Master Emerald!"

Then, some colourful flashes caught his eye, and he saw seven pretty jewels on the other side of the brawl.

"The Sol Emeralds? This must be my lucky day!"

Two robotic arms came out of his machine, one went for the M.E., and the other went to the Sol Emeralds. To Eggman's vast surprise, the two heroes didn't even notice him thieving from them.

"Oookay then... That was easy!"

* * *

><p>Blaze was giving it her all against her ruby red foe. That was, until she heard a slightly shocked "That was easy!" from the sky. She looked away from the enraged echidna, and saw two metal appendages stealing both their gems.<p>

"Hey, look!" She called, pointing to Eggman's craft, which held 8 emeralds in all. Knuckles, who apparently forgot to never take your eyes off an opponent, looked over to where Blaze was pointing.

"Eggman!" He yelled.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! That was too easy!" The egg shaped man laughed. Blaze and Knuckles had injured themselves too much to actually go after him, though.

Thank goodness Knux still had it in him to throw a tantrum!

"My precious! MY PRECIOUS! He stoles it from us! WE HATES IT FOREVER!"

Blaze looked at the mess that was Knuckles. "You have serious issues."

"I know." Knux sniffled. "I'm Knuckles, by the way."

"I'm Blaze."

"Wanna go kick Eggman's sorry butt?" Knuckles asked.

Blaze smirked.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay! That was really long! Thank you to YourNighthmare for the suggestion!<strong>_

**_Holy crap. A Star Wars reference, a Spiderman reference, AND a Lord of the Rings reference?!_**

**_ Hope you all enjoyed!_**

**_And as always; I regret nothing ;3_**


End file.
